


Fight & Apology

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, also strong language whoops, at least he apologized, gender-neutral reader i guess, he's cute tho so i mean, prompt drabble, sollux does a whoops, sollux is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux ticks you off and ends up apologizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight & Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "my muse’s reaction to yours coming up from behind and wrapping their arms around mine"
> 
> Character Generator picked Sollux, and I did this thing
> 
> I like it

“[Name].”

“No.”

“[Name].”

_“No.”_

_“[Nickname].”_

“Sollux, for the last goddamn time, _no,_ you do _not_ have permission to take apart the microwave!”

Ah, you were having a spat with Sollux again. This was a daily occurrence, which wasn't all too surprising, considering you lived together. It was your home the two of you were living in, and you didn’t want to be rude, but Sollux _would not leave you alone._ He kept bugging you, asking if he could take apart different devices around the house, or, as he called it, _hive._

Honestly, you wouldn’t have a problem with it if he hadn’t lost one of the pieces to the refrigerator. That had been a disaster, and you didn’t want him taking your things apart anymore because of it. At least not for a while. And Sollux had respected that… for all of three days. Then, it was back to the routine, with a little extra argument put in. It’s not like it mattered; even if you said no, he would go behind your back and do it anyway. It was really starting to piss you off.

Which lead you to your current situation. Sollux was just opening his mouth to continue spouting some nonsense about how he wanted to better understand the inner workings of the everyday, household devices you both so commonly used, when you cut him off, your blood boiling. 

“Sollux, oh my god, just _please_ shut the fuck up. I am so sick and tired of your shit. It’s not like my opinion even fucking matters at this point, because we both know you’re just going to do it anyway, and I’m done with your pretending that you give any shits about what I say. Just-- leave me alone for five goddamn minutes, please.” 

At the end of your short spiel, your voice was strained, and your throat hurt, and you could feel the lump in your throat, but there was no way in hell you were going to cry these frustrated tears in front of someone, especially not the person you were frustrated with. _Hell_ no. 

Sollux was stunned. You almost never blew up like that; he must have genuinely upset you. He hadn’t meant to do that, and he felt kind of bad. It was pretty clear from your voice that you were about to cry, which definitely didn’t make him feel any better, but he knew how you got when people tried to stick around while you cried, so he just muttered an apology and left. 

\--

It was the next day, and you were about to do the dishes. You’d forgotten to do them last night, and now the sink was gross, and the dishes were going to be harder to scrub clean. Fuck, you just couldn’t catch a break, could you? Listening to the water run over the plate you were scrubbing god-knows-what off of, you thought back to the previous day’s events. You kinda let your temper explode, you realized, and you sort of regretted it. He didn’t deserve to take the brunt of your anger, but damn, you wished he’d take your feelings into account more often. 

You were too lost in thought to notice the soft padding noises of someone joining you in the kitchen, and when you felt two lanky arms wrap themselves around your waist, you jumped. “Oh my f-- Sollux?”

“‘M thorry,” came the muffled reply, and you sighed. He had his face pressed into your neck, and it felt nice. Everything was alright. 

“You’re such a child sometimes,” you grumbled, but forgave him, nonetheless. “Now help me with these dishes, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Sollux is a little OOC but it doesn't seem so to me
> 
> then again it's 5:30 AM and I've been up all night writing fanfiction   
> so i mean


End file.
